Past Present Future
by Kiwi244
Summary: Aerith is from 2015, Cloud lives in the future fighting a cause that has gone way out of hand. Will they fight the war? Or will they be swept up into the chaos?


"We are having some turbulence so if everyone could fasten their seat belts-"

I look over to my mother. "Why did it shut off?" I ask her.

"Not sure." She replies looking down at her book.

The plane lurches to the side, I grab hold of mother's hand as the plane starts spinning round. The feeling of weightlessness is in the pit of my stomach as we fall through the air. The air masks shoot down as I see the ground getting bigger by the second. I turn to my mother.

"I love you." I say as we hit the ground.

OoOoOoOo

"Negative." I catch a voice above me. I can't open my eyes. I can't breathe, how do I breath?

"What do you mean?" Another voice says. "We lost three people trying to get her out, now we know that it was all for nothing."

"We followed everything. Every step, every measure."

Me not breathing is getting uncomfortable, then it's like my mind just switched on and I suck in a huge amount of air.

"She's alive!"

Someone puts something over my mouth which is helping me breath. My eyes are opened and someone shines a bright light into them. More voices and more things are put on my body.

"If you can hear me blink your eyes." I'm asked.

So I try my hardest to blink.

"Responsive!"

"Sir we are having respiratory issues!"

"Which are what?"

"Hyperventilating."

"Probably because she has no idea what's going on Cid!" I cringe at the loud words. "I need an out patch and start heating phase, temp is twenty degrees."

I start to feel drowsy, I'm scared and I don't know what's happening.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Someone whispers before I fall into darkness.

OoOoOoOo

I look over to my team. "We did it."

"Cloud, it was not all for nothing." Cid shakes my hand.

The girl we had just awoken from cryo freeze is one we stole from the government. That's were all females are kept. Although, the one we found was in a special vault marked with a slash, we weren't sure what it meant. On that mission three of our people died, they knew what the costs were and we made sure that nobody would blame the girl if anything happened to anyone.

"Cloud, this manual says that the heating period takes a couple days." Cid says with a look of distress.

"It will be fine. How many days?" I ask him.

"Two."

I sigh. "Tell everybody that we have a meeting in an hour."

"Will do." Cid says running down the hall.

I look back over to the girl, she has light brown hair and pale skin and looks to be the same age as all of us, mid-teens. We found a box by her tank that had things in it so we took that to. The clothing is old. I don't have a clue to what time period she was frozen in and that we could have a hard time telling her the year. I walk down to the place where we will have our meeting, I see that everyone is already there, normally it takes a while for everyone to fill in. Must be curious about how it went. I walk in and everybody is clapping and cheering. I make the quiet down gesture so I can begin.

"As everybody knows the mission to retrieve was a success. We started the receive process and we thought we failed. There was no response no heartbeat, we thought we had lost. Then the girl just gasped."

"It was my good looks!" Cid adds as everyone laughs.

"We got lucky." I say. "Now we have to stay out of the government's reaches as they realize what has happened, there is something different about that girl from the rest. I'm sure Reno felt it too when we found her."

"She was kept away from the others, separate." Reno adds nodding his head.

Then RedXlll runs through the door, he comes right up to me.

"What?" I ask in a quiet low voice.

"The manual said two hours, not two days. She's awake."

I look over to Cid and motion him to come with us. We run down to the infirmary and see that the girl is sitting up in bed. Toby is there taking her vitals down.

"Your eyes are good." He says nodding.

"Are you the doctor?"

"We call ourselves medis"

"Then why are you so young?"

Cid coughs to get their attention.

Toby looks over to us. "It's about time you got here."

"We were in a meeting." I say.

"Yeah, so Aerith and I have been sitting here waiting for you."

"Is that your name?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Toby asks.

She looks down at her hands that are folded in her lap. "I was in a plane crash."

I look at Cid and Toby. "What's a plane?"

They both shrug.

"You don't know what a plane is?" She says looking confused. "What's going on?"

"Do you know what the year is?" I ask her.

"It's 2015."

"Well okay then, I was thinking maybe the 3990's but not the 2000's! We know nothing of that time!" Cid starts.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Aerith shouts. "Why are you so young but you call yourself doctors? How come you don't know what planes are?"

"The year is 4023. That means you are about over 2000 years old, you've been in cryo freeze for a long time."

She just sits there. "There is no such thing as cryofreeze."

"There is, and we found you in a separate vault from all the other females."

"Females are only around when the government needs them to create a new generation." Toby tells her.

"That's sadistic and gross!" She uses words that I have never heard before.

"Normal vocab please?" Cid asks.

"This is some sick joke." She growls.

"Why is that so wrong to you?" I ask.

"Why is using females only when you need them wrong you ask?" She is getting really upset. "It's horrible. Ever heard of equal rights? The woman's rights movement?"

"I don't see what's so wrong." Cid shrugs.

"Maybe that thing on her tank will tell us, she will know what it means." I say.

I pull up the image and pass it over to her.

"That says Leader."

I look over to the others. It all makes sense. She is to be the new leader of the government.

"They are going to be looking for her. Coming after us."

I turn on the tv and go to the news.

"Rebels have infiltrated to the freeze tanks and stole something very valuable. Whoever finds them please contact us."

"Shit." I groan.

Aerith gets up off the bed. She walks over to the door and keeps going.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to go hang myself with a ton of confusion." She says.

"Aerith hold on!" I yell. "Look I'm sorry. Everyone wants to meet you and we can't you to help us."

"With what?"

"We want to overthrow the government. Have women be free from all of this! So it's not just us guys all the time"

"Are you trying for women's rights?" She asks tilting her head.

"Yes." I say taking her hand. If was soft and warm. "Come and we will meet everybody else."

 **OoOoOoOo**

We take her to her trunk where she pulls some of her clothes. They are very old school compared to the stuff we all wear. She puts on a small shirt that she called a bra under her normal shirt that was just a plain blue shirt, she also had jeans, but they were what she called skinny jeans, very weird names in my opinion. I take her over to the meeting place where everybody is already there. Everyone is silent when we walk in, I would think she feels weird since there are just us guys, but it's always been that way.

Some of the boys gasp when they see her, they had only seen females in pictures, plus Aerith is very beautiful. She sits down in the crowd by Toby and Cid as I go to continue my speech.

I go over some things like financing and storage stuff that I have to do because I am the leader. I leave out Aerith because she might not to be called out yet in front of everybody until she is ready. I end the meeting and go over to Aerith and the others.

"So, what do you do now?" Cid asks.

"We need to get Barret and start planning a revolution."

 **First chapter, I'll write more if it's wanted.**

 **-Kiwi244**


End file.
